Designers of microcontroller chips face a variety of challenges. Several of these challenges include chip layout, size, power, and interference. Minimizing chip size can improve production yield but requires components to be placed closer together. When components are placed near one another, one of the components can cause interference with other components. In addition, chip designers generally prefer to minimize power consumption of chips.